This Core continues to serve as the data reduction, storage, and analysis facility for all of the projects included in this application. The Core facility consists of the Video Analysis Laboratory (VAL) and the Acoustics Laboratory (AL) on the Evanston Campus of Northwestern University and the Manometric Analysis Laboratory (MAL) on the Chicago Campus. The data storage facilities are located in the Video Analysis Laboratory. The Core facility has three co-directors, each responsible for one area of operation: Dr. Jeri Logemann, speech-language pathologist, Dr. Peter Kahrilas, gastroenterologist, and Dr. Alfred W. Rademaker, statistician. Dr. Logemann directs data reduction and analyses from videofluoroscopic studies. Dr. Kahrilas directs the data reduction and analyses of the manometric data. Dr. Rademaker directs the statistical analyses of the data. Dr. Barbara Roa Pauloski serves as coordinator of the Core, supervising all lab employees and monitoring the process of data reduction and storage, and working with Mr. Micho Srdanovic, computer systems consultant. All major decisions regarding data reduction will be completed with input from the project principal investigators and co- investigators. Though hardware and software are currently up and running to complete all of the data analyses proposed in this project, additional hardware and software are being requested in this project to replace or upgrade inoperative or obsolete workstations and systems.